


Scream & Shout (and let it all out)

by morbidlyoptimistic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Loud Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morbidlyoptimistic/pseuds/morbidlyoptimistic
Summary: "If I am doing something wrong, would you tell me?” Hinata whispers, dropping eye contact.“What do you mean? I obviously liked what we just did, Shouyou.” Kageyama says, moving his hand to push Hinata’s hair out of his eyes.“Yeah, but… You know we live in an apartment alone together, right? Why do you silence yourself? You have never made a single noise when we do anything, Tobio.” Hinata refused to look up at him until he finished. Now, he stares into a stunned Kageyama’s eyes.--Kageyama has trained himself to not be loud during sex, Hinata does his absolute best to break that resolve.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134





	Scream & Shout (and let it all out)

If someone had told Kageyama when he was a first year that he would be dating Hinata by the time he was in college, he would’ve glared them into the next life. However, in practice, movie nights with the small man taking up the space under his arm on the couch was actually quite comforting. Even though their relationship is only a few weeks old, it would feel foreign to not have Hinata constantly around him and inside his mind. 

Something Kageyama has also come to know as normal in their relationship is the way Hinata would eventually work his way into straddling the taller man’s lap during nights like these. Hinata would be so excited about the film, but soon he would find Kageyama’s jawline much more fascinating. He would trail his hand up and down Kageyama’s thigh while spotting exploratory kisses on his neck, checking to see if Kageyama would stop him. He never did. 

Sometimes Hinata would work his hips against Kageyama’s until they both were spent, and sometimes—like today—Hinata would slither his hand down and start unzipping Kageyama’s pants. Hinata’s fingers easily pull his cock out of his underwear, exposing him to the cold air. Kageyama bites his lip and looks to the ceiling to not finish too quickly by simply seeing Hinata’s tiny hand around him. Hinata’s other hand finds Kageyama’s hair, and pulls him back down to meet his lips. 

Completely at Hinata’s mercy, he holds on for the ride, with his hands on the redhead’s hips which are grinding against his thigh. Hinata makes quick work of setting a steady rhythm of his hand, focusing his attention on the sensitive head. Never one to be quiet, Hinata’s mouth is constantly spilling out little mewls and moans as he uses Kageyama to chase his own pleasure. Kageyama slides his hands inside the back of Hinata’s pants to grab fistfuls of his ass, pulling his small frame against his. 

Hinata finishes first with a small shout, as he buries his head into Kageyama’s neck. His hand stutters, but he renews his efforts with a determination. When he pulls Kageyama’s ear with his teeth, Kageyama bites Hinata’s shoulder to keep quiet as he spills all over himself and his boyfriend. 

Breathing heavily, he drops his head back against the couch. When he has some composure, he opens his eyes to see a frustrated look on Hinata’s face. 

“What? If you want to go again, you’re gonna have to give me a minute” he snaps at the light of his life. 

Said ‘light’ moves his gaze to meet Kageyama’s, a frown working across his features. “That’s not it, I just…” he trails off.

“I won’t know if you don’t tell me, dumbass” Kageyama quips, unhelpfully. 

“Aye! I don’t know...If-If I am doing something wrong, would you tell me?” Hinata whispers, dropping eye contact.

“What do you mean? I obviously liked what we just did, Shouyou.” Kageyama says softer, moving his hand to push Hinata’s hair out of his eyes. 

“Yeah, but… You know we live in an apartment alone together, right? Why do you silence yourself? You have never made a single noise when we do anything, Tobio.” Hinata refused to look up at him until he finished. Now, he stares into a stunned Kageyama’s eyes. 

“I-I guess I am just so used to it staying at my parent’s house. I never really noticed.” He pauses, “It doesn’t mean that I am not enjoying myself, idiot” He forces out. 

“Well, you’re a free adult now! You can do whatever you want! Including moaning once or twice when your boyfriend is doing his best, okay?” Hinata whines, leaning forward to tuck himself into Kageyama’s embrace. 

Kageyama wraps his arms around his waist, turning his head to bury his face in red hair. “I’ll try, Shouyou.” He whispers. Hinata melts further into his hold, letting the topic go for now.

The movie’s credits roll, and Kageyama carries his already asleep boyfriend to their bed. 

\--

Kageyama forgets about the whole ordeal for the next few days, throwing himself into his training. 

Him & Hinata spend their time practicing, going to classes, or passing out in their bed wrapped up in each others’ arms. They’re almost at the end of the term, so there is little time to spend doing anything else. Most significantly, there has been barely enough time or energy between the two of them to do more than a quick makeout session in the locker rooms, which was cut off by the need to speed through showers to make it out of the closing gym after practice. 

That is probably why when Kageyama arrives home one day—obviously after Hinata by the small shoes haphazardly thrown about the entryway—Hinata is on him before he can even yell for the dumbass to clean up after himself. 

Kageyama feels his back meet the wall and a lithe body pressing in close. Hinata’s arms find their way around Kageyama’s neck, pulling him down surprisingly gently for the abrupt greeting. Hinata still has to stand on his tiptoes to meet Kageyama’s lips, but when the larger man’s arms wrap around his back instinctively, he leans into the support. Their kiss is slow and simmering with an unspoken desire. They usually fumble through everything and rush through these parts, so taking the time to savor it after a week of barely having time to speak to one another is a welcome development. Hinata is the one to pull back first, resting his forehead against Kageyama’s breathing heavily into the short distance between them. He keeps his eyes closed for a few seconds, before looking up into Kageyama’s awaiting ones. Kageyama thinks he could look into those eyes all day, even though he would literally rather be punched than say that outloud. Though the way Hinata smirks up at him shows that his thoughts were clear enough anyways. 

Maintaining eye contact, Hinata pulls back until Kageyama is forced to loosen his hold. Once he has enough space, Hinata’s gaze flicks all over his boyfriend. Kageyama gets flustered immediately, the attention stifling. Hinata brings his hands to rest on Kageyama’s shoulders, taking his sweet time dragging his hands down his boyfriend’s chest. He moves just as slowly back up to pull at the shirt’s collar, as he looks up sweetly while his fingers quickly unbutton Kageyama’s shirt. Once his torso is exposed, Hinata immediately scratches his nails across his stomach. Kageyama’s eyes roll into the back of his head at the feeling. When Hinata slips his fingers into his pant’s belt loops and yanks him forward, his eyes widen as he is forced to stumble forward dragged by his hips. Hinata’s eyes sparkle as he walks them backwards towards their bedroom. 

“What has gotten into you, Shouyou?” He whispers frantically, as he feels his composure slipping through his hands. Hinata’s fingers dance across the top of his pants, lightly brushing the sensitive skin.

“I’ve missed you, didn’t I? Don’t make it seem like you haven’t been waking up hard against my thigh.” He snarks in retaliation. 

Kageyama ducks his head, “You were asleep…”

“Nobody could sleep with that happening, Tobio.” Hinata declares conspiratorially, as he finally reaches the bed and sits himself down on it, leaving Kageyama standing in front of him. 

Hinata pulls Kageyama closer, nuzzling his head into the skin just above his pants. He props his head up on Kageyama’s stomach, meeting his downward gaze with one filled with challenge. Kageyama is filled with shock at that look, as it's the one he only sees on the court. Before he can get a question out, Hinata presses the heel of his hand against his half-hard cock. Even through the material, it causes Kageyama’s hips to jut forward involuntarily. Hinata’s eyes haven’t left his face for a second, and he sounds so calm when he simply says, “I want to suck your cock, is that okay?”

Kageyama sputters out a noise that is most definitely affirmative, so Hinata pulls down his pants. Through Kageyama’s pure shock, Hinata lets his eye contact drop in order to breathe hotly over Kageyama’s length through his underwear. When he experimentally licks a stripe over his covered head, Kageyama’s arms fly forward to find purchase on Hinata’s shoulders. Hinata continues his efforts of soaking through Kageyama’s underwear until he seems satisfied with their carnage. 

Finally, he pulls Kageyama’s underwear down, freeing his cock. Hinata wraps his hand around him, pumping him slowly, locking eyes with Kageyama once more. He forces Kageyama to watch when he leans forward and licks a slow circle around the head. He doesn’t break eye contact even when he finally closes his lips around it and suckles gently. Kageyama is struggling to stay upright, and the first gasp surprises himself. Hinata’s eyes widen and Kageyama can swear he sees him smirk around his cock. Kageyama suddenly realizes Hinata’s plan, and he looks up at the ceiling to keep himself together. 

Hinata is having none of that though and surges forwards, taking half of Kageyama into his mouth and using his hand to work the rest. Kageyama’s hands move to the red hair in front of him, as he doubles forwards, a curse punched out of him. He straightens up, as Hinata sets a tortuous rhythm of working his throat as far down as he can then pulling off to work his tongue around the head. Every time Kageyama looks away to not be overwhelmed or stifles the small sounds involuntarily falling past his lips, Hinata digs his fingernails into Kageyama’s hips causing him to shout. 

Kageyama is not a loud person ever, so every small moan and quiet gasp is praised by Hinata going deeper, faster, or sucking harder. Kageyama is struggling above the small boy, as it feels ridiculously good to have his boyfriend working over him, but he is filled with awkwardness and embarrassment over the noises he cannot stop. Hinata pulls off and mouths along the shaft of his cock, gently massaging his heavy balls. “The sounds you make, Tobio, god…” Hinata breathes over him, looking up once more.

Kageyama buries his head in his hands, groaning as Hinata kitten licks over his head. 

Pulling away completely, Hinata reaches up to push Kageyama’s hands away. “Would you like to fuck me, Tobio?”

Kageyama stops breathing. They haven’t done blowjobs until today, but now Hinata is asking to go even further? “I-I, I mean… Of course! We don’t have to unless you want to though…” He trails off, looking away from Hinata’s intense gaze. 

Hinata laughs, full-bellied, “I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t interested, idiot.”

Kageyama glares down at him, and Hinata responds with a grin that takes up his whole face. 

Hinata moves further onto the bed and leans back to watch, as Kageyama takes off his pants the rest of the way and shrugs his opened shirt off. Feeling way too exposed, Kageyama immediately goes to push Hinata’s shirt off once he’s climbed onto the bed too. He ends up kneeling between Hinata’s legs, running his hands up and down his clothed inner thighs. 

Despite Hinata’s earlier confidence and dominance, he always falls apart so quickly under Kageyama’s touch. I guess they both simply know how to get under each other’s skin just right. His legs are trembling by the time Kageyama moves to unbutton Hinata’s pants and slowly slide them and his underwear down his legs. 

Kageyama leans back to bask in the glory of his naked boyfriend, but Hinata only lets him admire for so long before he starts squirming again. “Get on with it, weirdo” He huffs, dropping his head back against the sheets. 

It’s Kageyama’s turn to laugh, as he leans over him to search in their bed side table. He pulls back with lube and a condom to lay between Hinata’s awaiting legs. 

“You’re gonna have to walk me through this, Shouyou.” Kageyama admits.

“It’s generally pretty straight forward. Put the lube on your fingers. Start with one, and we’ll work our way up from there.” Hinata explains. “Sound manageable?” He challenges.

Kageyama scoffs at the jab, opening the new bottle and pouring a generous amount over his fingers. He then tentatively trails his index finger over Hinata’s hole. He spends a few seconds simply rubbing the outer edge, until Hinata makes a frustrated noise and grinds back onto his hand. He takes the hint and presses the first finger in.

When he pushes it in to the knuckle, he slowly pulls back out, watching the expressions crossing Hinata’s face. His relieved expression changes to one of pleasure when Kageyama finds a good rhythm in and out of his heat. Kageyama waits until Hinata looks back down at him to add his second finger, so he can see those eyes widen. 

Hinata does not need to be asked to make noise, groaning and whimpering at every push and pull of Kageyama’s fingers. When he moves his hips to meet one of Kageyama’s thrusts, Kageyama finally feels his prostate and watches as Hinata lets it wash over him, moaning. “Another. C’mon, Tobio.” Hinata demands, becoming impatient. 

Kageyama does as he’s told, adding a third finger and aiming for his prostate with each thrust inside. Hinata is clenching around his fingers, and he watches transfixed until Hinata says, “I-I’m ready, oh my god, am I ready.”

Kageyama pulls his hand away to grab the condom, but Hinata beats him to it. He wraps his tiny hands around his cock, pumping him a few times and then rolls the condom over him. Hinata grabs the lube and pours it directly over Kageyama’s cock, working him over a few more times before laying back once more. 

Settling himself over his boyfriend, his nerves come back full force. Hinata must notice because he slides his hands into Kageyama’s hair and pulls him down for a sweet kiss. His small hands guide Kageyama’s cock to press against his hole, and he looks up at Kageyama in confirmation. Kageyama takes a deep breath and pushes inside. 

It's Kageyama’s turn to make uncontrollable noises, as his length is completely swallowed by the lithe body beneath him. He cannot contain the guttural groan that is forced out of his throat as he inches into that tight heat. Hinata is quiet, looking up at him with a face of awe. His eyes lidded and his gaze hungry, like he wants to force those noises out of his boyfriend forever. 

When Kageyama bottoms out, he breathes heavily for a few moments, gasping. “You feel amazing, Shouyou, oh my god.” He manages to get out.

Hinata smirks, clenching down around him. It has the desired effect, as Kageyama moans softly and bucks his hips forwards. Hinata grinds his hips forwards, encouraging Kageyama to pull out of him and thrust back in. 

It takes them a few thrusts to get a solid rhythm going, but they eventually find a slow pace punctuated with hard thrusts that Kageyama cannot stop himself from doing. Hinata is loving every second of it. When Kageyama slides his hand underneath Hinata’s lower back to get a better grip and change the angle, he finds Hinata’s prostate once more, leaving the small man groaning loudly with each thrust inside. 

Hinata is doing everything in his power to pull every noise out of Kageyama that he can. His hands are pulling on his hair and scratching down his back while his hips meet Kageyama’s thrusts everytime. 

To Kageyama’s credit, he doesn’t get so caught up in his own pleasure that he ignores Hinata. His free hand slides up his chest to pinch his nipple, his mouth latching around the other. During their few times on the couch, Kageyama learned quickly that Hinata’s nipples were sensitive. With Kageyama’s cock filling him, his mouth and hand torturing him, and his own cock grinding against their two stomachs, Kageyama can feel how overwhelmed the smaller man is becoming. His legs are twitching and his hands are shaking when they move into his hair. 

Hinata pulls Kageyama up to meet his lips. Their kiss is more breathing into each other’s mouth, but it lets Hinata soak up the quiet groans of his boyfriend. Kageyama has stopped trying to silence himself, seeing as Hinata preens every time like the noises are a gift to him. 

His thrusts pick up speed when Hinata’s moans start becoming desperate. He reaches between them to work Hinata’s cock, reveling in the way Hinata clenches around him. Hearing and feeling how much he is affecting Hinata is too much, and he cannot stop himself from bucking into Hinata’s heat as he chases his own orgasm. He moans the loudest he has all night, burying his head into Hinata’s neck, when he spills into the condom. 

His fist never stops pumping the smaller man, and his thrusts turn more into grinds, but the constant assault of his prostate finishes Hinata off soon after. He comes with a high pitched shout, his limbs locking up and his head thrown back. Kageyama takes the expanse of skin to his advantage, slowly kissing and sucking bruises into his neck, as they both come down from their highs. 

Hinata pants as Kageyama pulls out and gets rid of the condom. Kageyama flops back onto the bed next to him, eyes closed. He feels the bed shift, and soon there is a body pressed against his side, an arm thrown over his chest and a thigh stretched over his legs. Kageyama wraps both arms around Hinata, pulling him as close as he can get. 

“That wasn’t so bad now was it?” Hinata prompts.

Kageyama briefly opens his eyes to meet Hinata’s, “It was alright, I guess.”

Hinata squawks, slapping Kageyama’s arm. Kageyama just tucks the small arms underneath his hold, to keep them from swiping at him. He leans down and pecks the mop of red hair, and Hinata settles down immediately, humming fondly. 

Eventually they get up to shower, racing to the bathroom and taking turns washing each other’s hair. Afterwards, Kageyama cooks them dinner while Hinata watches. Sitting down to eat, they hear a knock at the door. Hinata gets it, but there’s simply a note laying on the ground outside. 

He comes back to the table red-faced, looking embarrassed and incredibly proud at the same time, and he quietly slides the note to Kageyama without a word. 

_I am happy you have a healthy sex life, but it would be great if the entire floor didn’t have to hear about it.  
XX, your friendly neighbor_

Before Kageyama can even look up, Hinata is gone, sprinting out of the room. Kageyama eventually catches him, lifting him right over his shoulder and carrying him back to the dinner table. He forces him to eat, but Kageyama got his revenge later. He makes a mental note to buy a real gag later, but his fingers get the job done for the time being.


End file.
